Kaylyn Parkman
Kaylyn Esha Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the second daughter of Jess and Sam Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Advanced Empathy, Empathic Vampirism, Serendipity, Integumentary System Manipulation and Desire Induction. Appearance Kaylyn will have dark brown hair and eyes, similarly to her twin brother Neal. Her skin tone will be extremely pale. As an adult, she will colour her hair a coppery shade, finding this more interesting than her natural colouring. This will make her paleness appear less drastic, and will also highlight the few freckles scattered across her cheeks. Abilities Kaylyn's first ability will be Advanced Empathy. She will be able to easily see into the souls of others and sense their emotions, and will do so automatically whenever she's near a person, unable to supress it. She will also be capable of manipulating their souls. In doing so, she will be able to alter a person's emotions and actions, and will sometimes be able to access their abilities temporarily. As a child, she will usually do this accidentally and won't have much control over it, but her skill will grow and develop as she ages. She will occasionally find that she can use her empathy to heal others, through their souls and their emotions. She will also be able to show others what she senses, in several forms, including as visions in her eyes and as tattoos upon her skin. Her second ability will be Empathic Vampirism. The ability will be derived from the empathic aspect of her mother's ability, as well as her father's enhanced strength. It will also be an ability shared by two of her second cousins. Like her second cousin Lily, she will grow stronger from positive emotions surrounding her, like happiness or hope. She will be unable to gain strength from her own emotions. If the circumstances are right, she could gain as much strength as given by enhanced strength. Her third ability will be Serendipity. From manifestation, Kaylyn will be incredibly lucky in all circumstances. She will win often, and events will have a tendancy to go her way. She could, for example, narrowly dodge a bullet shot at her. The ability will also give her some small resistance to abilities like probability manipulation, luck manipulation and karma induction, since if someone tried to induce an event she'd find negative, her own luck would counteract it. However, she will not be able to share this luck with others, as it will function only for herself. She will also be unable to control or deactivate it, as it will be a passive ability. Her fourth ability will be Integumentary System Manipulation. Using this ability, Kaylyn could manipulate all components of the human integumentary system. She could thus manipulate skin, nails, hair and several glands. She could alter a person's appearance, make skin impenetrable, heal and inflict bruises and cuts, and grow nails so that they would be sharp and could be used offensively. She could also manipulate the movements of hair, and could manipulate sweat and sebum glands, altering the control of body temperature, the control of certain ion levels, and the lubricity of skin. However, she will only be able to manipulate these tissues in humans. Her final ability will be Desire Induction. Kaylyn will both be able to induce a new desire into a person. She could choose what desire to induce within the person, and then the person would become ravenously hungry for that desire. The desires can range from a sexual desire, to a ravenous desire for food, to a desire for an addictive substance like alcohol or a drug. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Michaela, Shauna, Kathie and Finley Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Seth, Cameron and Keagan Parkman History & Future All that is known of Kaylyn's future is that she will be 3 years younger than her older sister Alex, and a few minutes older than Neal. Etymology Kaylyn is a Gaelic name which means "slender". Her middle name, Esha, is an Indian name which means "desire", and it will have been suggested by her aunt, Shanti. It refers to her ability of desire induction. Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters